


Electric Magnetism

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath, Alcohol, Concert, F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: After a night at an underground concert spirals out of control, Luna and Linc go outside for some fresh air. And they deal with the revelations of their newly-realized feelings for each other.





	Electric Magnetism

**Author's Notes:**

The first half of this oneshot was written with DoctorYnot (AFF).

And this story is dedicated to the Doctor for being a good friend and a good listener. Thank you.

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

ELECTRIC MAGNETISM

The loud beat of drums and bass filled her body with tingling vibrations as Luna carried her brother out the door.

Her mind was racing with screaming anxiety.

Air. They need air! She needed to breathe. God... she needed oxygen, and then she could think things through...

She just fucked her brother!

Well, technically, she'd dry-humped him in the middle of a rave. She could still smell the stale aroma of hormonal grinding and alcohol drifting through the door as she walked over to a tree in the yard.

She shook her head, still feeling the mild softening of her senses by the drink or two she'd entertained earlier.

She took him underneath a tree, and cradled his head on her lap. Staring up at the moon, she thought about what she did… what she did to him.

The silver light was shining down on his face.

Even now... she can't keep her hands off him. Stroking his cheeks. Brushing his hair.

Like magnetism…

Little tendrils of pleasure stretched down her body... all the way to her toes; curling up at the ends in exquisite delight.

She looked into his face... seeing his closed eyelids. She leaned down to kiss him.

She had to admit. Humping him felt good. Really good.

She was just thanking her lucky stars she kept their bottoms on.

She shivered as she had a fleeting imagination of what could have happened if she unzipped his pants... If she tugged her skirt up and out of the way... If she let her hand fish around his underwear...

She shivered again as a moan caressed her lips, escaping on the chilly night breeze.

Her mind was shaken...

He blinked his eyes open and looked up at her. They were wide, and sparkling under the moonlight.

"L-Luna," he rasped. "Are you ok?"

That was her brother for her. Always thinking about her first. Always putting her needs above his own. So innocent; so loving; so… so perfect in his flawed, endearing ways.

She clutched his head closer to her belly, pressing his cheek into her shirt. "I'll be ok."

No matter how she tried, it was impossible to shake the faint feeling of regret that hung in the back of her mouth like a bad aftertaste. She was ashamed to admit that it wasn't regret at what she'd done. Rather, it was regret at not having finished...

She could feel his warm breaths burning her shirt. She could feel his little bunny nose rubbing her as he tried to get warmer.

It was quite chilly.

She urged him up. She leaned back into the tree, and placed him between her legs. She hooked her thighs around him, and let her arms fall across his torso.

Part of the reason she held him so tight was to make sure he kept warm. In her hurry to leave she'd forgotten that her original plan when she'd left home that evening was to bum a ride off one of the other concert-goers back to her house. The buses didn't run at this hour.

She and Lincoln were alone together in the dead of night in the middle of a Michigan fall.

She could feel his chest rise and fall, feel the dulled traces of panic still ebbing through him as he clung to her. The dim light from a nearby lamppost reflected off the scattered patches of snow surrounding them, giving the night an eerie but warm glow, and she pulled him in a bit tighter.

There was, however, another, more selfish reason. This way, he couldn't see her face.

Try as she might, Luna couldn't shake the image of him when she'd first emerged from that electric-hormonal trance. She could still feel the heat of the moment clinging to her skin. That depraved, unthinking sonic climax that demanded more, more, more of the little boy she now cradled in her arms.

It was why even now she felt so uncomfortably hot; even while her little brother shivered. Maybe… because he was shivering.

Maybe… because of something else entirely.

It was thrumming just underneath her skin.

Like a primal beat urging her on: the deep urge to pull him closer; to feel his body against hers...

The blush burned on her cheeks at the memory of his little face, screwed up in sexual pleasure for the first time in his life, and knowing that she was responsible. Knowing that whatever happened, Lincoln would always associate his first climax with her.

It was a feeling of power and joy that made her dizzy. A certain part of Luna really liked that idea.

She wasn't just the first girl to give him a climax... she was his first orgasm. Herself, her body, her dancing hips, her lusting eyes…

And he would never ever forget it.

"H-hey Lincoln," She offered, licking her lips carefully.

She felt him squirm against her chest to try and look up at her and almost moaned, but didn't release her hold on him. Eventually, Lincoln gave up and let himself relax against her, and that small feeling of bodily conquest over him sent another jolt of pleasure spiking through her brain.

She groaned.

"Yeah?" he murmured against her breast, and Luna fought the urge to squeeze him tighter.

Her tongue felt swollen in her mouth as she struggled to get the words out. The right words.

"Did you… like… what I did?" she finally asked.

"Don't lie," she hurriedly added, with a bit more harshness than she'd been intending; and felt the little boy give a small jolt against her chest.

She quickly sought to soothe him, her fingers tangling in his hair again as her thumb rubbed affectionately against his scalp.

"Just… be honest," She pleaded, letting her head hang as she let her nose bury itself in his locks and press a small kiss against Lincoln's head.

She could feel the heat and frenzy begin bubbling up inside her again somehow, even in the perfect quiet of the park.

His head was leaning into her pillowy mounds. He twisted once again to find a more comfortable position on his sister's body. His lips brushed across the side of one boob, and Luna could feel it through the skirt as if there were no barrier between then.

Her legs tightened around his lower body, and he was forced to let himself melt into her embrace. There'd be no way he could escape from her grasp. And besides, the night was cold and unforgiving... unlike his sister. Luna was a warm beacon in an ocean of dark, chilly emptiness.

He clung to her, nuzzling his face closer to her heart. He lifted his head only a little; his hair pressing into her jaw. His lips found her collarbone, and he touched her skin. Brother on sister.

Part of her felt that... once she got a yes or no from him... she could deal with her emotions internally, and let her sisterly instincts kick in. After she got her answer, she'd do her best to warm him up.

Hopefully he'd say yes... because then she could let her hands help. Then again... could he stop her?

Would he stop her?

What if he said no? ...maybe he was lying to protect her from his own desires?

Maybe he really was lusting after her.

Maybe his body was thrumming with the same electric magnetism that resided deep in her bones.

"...I was really scared," he murmured.

His words were like a bucket of cold water hurled against her, and she almost choked as they guttered the embers that had been gathering inside her.

Luna shut her eyes, struggling not to cry as a wave of self-loathing crashed over her, her fingers unconsciously tangling in his hair hard enough to hurt a little.

"But..." he added, and her eyes flew open. "I… didn't hate it..."

"Linc?" Her voice was warm, a little shaky but still holding.

He pulled his face from her breasts to get a breath of air; oxygen mixed with her paralyzing perfume.

"Yeah?" He looked up at her. He leaned into her shoulder, resting his head on her cheek.

She wet her lips as she pressed her fingers into his stomach.

"What..."

Her nails grazed his shirt as she subconsciously held him even tighter.

"What if I did it again..."

She felt his body twitch, but she wouldn't stop, wouldn't let him go.

"How would you feel?"

His breath was shaky. She could feel how warm his cheeks were as he pressed deeper into her front.

"Linc?"

Her legs squeezed him tighter; feeling an urgency in her body. She needed to know. She needed to know now.

"Answer me."

He drew a ragged breath across her cheek. His eyes lingered on the corner of her mouth. He could only see the side of her lips from this angle.

"I..."

He closed his eyes and focused on her warmth.

The comforting feeling of her breast pressing into his arm.

"I wouldn't mind."

His heart jerked as he revealed it.

He's surprised when her hold didn't loosen.

In fact... it tightened even more. Growing only a little discomforting.

Mostly... it's pleasing.

Like she was going to hold him forever. Protect him from anything. Keep him by her heart for eternity.

Her own breathing grew sharper... more desperate.

"Lincoln..."

Her nails pressed along his shirt.

Dragging it up his stomach.

"What if I did it right now..."

Her fingers were touching his naked stomach now, feeling his quivering flesh. Her nails scraping him, marking him...

"Would you enjoy it?"

At this point it wouldn't stop her...

But her heart needed to know.

Did he want her as much as she wanted him?

He took a breath as her fingers plucked at his waistband like it was a guitar string.

"...yes."

A warm heat washed over her body, from the hairs on her head, to the toes curling up in the grass.

Joy filled her bosom.

And the lust pooling deep in her stomach was reaching the brim... starting to spill over the edges.

Lincoln gasped as she nudged him off her lap.

"Luna, what are you-"

He fell back onto the grass with a light thump. His wide eyes looked down front as she went onto her hands and knees and crawled over his body, caging him in.

He could smell the alcohol on her breath, but her eyes could never have been clearer in that moment.

"Don't you want your sister, Linc?"

She bent her head down and pressed her satin lips to his throat, grazing him with her hot tongue.

Brazing him with her wet heat.

She pulled back just enough to grab his shirt's collar with her teeth, and she twisted it with a low growl.

She released it, and looked into his round eyes.

"Because I want you."

Her nails dipped down to his pants... and she slid them up and under his shirt. Scraping long, jagged lines down his chest as she raked her teeth on the pulse point in his throat.

She grabbed the hem, and jerked it up. She didn't even wait for him to answer her question...

His willingness to lift his back off the ground so she could toss his garment away was consent enough.

...as if that even mattered right now.

Her lips trailed to his collarbone. She flicked his warm skin with her tongue. She rubbed her cheek across his sweaty chest. She breathed in his scent, feeling a haze overcome her senses.

She lifted up and looked at him again, and Linc's breath caught.

Her eyes had changed. A darkness replacing her once-warm brown eyes; and fiery coals burning from her very depths.

Her eyes trailed down his exposed neck, his bare chest.

She licked her lips and let her mouth dart down once again. Attacking him.

He arched off the ground as she claimed his nipple between her teeth. Her nails pressed deeper into his stomach, forcing him back to the ground.

A deep growl passed through her lips as she left one nipple with a wet pop, and she claimed his other in the same way.

"Luna!" he cried as she brazenly staked her claim on him like he was a piece of property, and she a prospective owner.

He kept gasping her name as her lips, and her tongue, and her fingernails traveled down the highway to his core.

Her nails latched onto his waistband, and she looked into his eyes. She bit her lip as she ripped his pants open. She could see the burning lust in his pupils as she tore his briefs out of the way.

If she needed any other reason to know he was lusting after her just as strongly as she was for him... then, she was able to see it in that moment. Standing proudly before her. Vulnerable. Throbbing.

She wrapped a hand around it and felt it. Her sex spasmed in pleasant memory. She had grinded her skirt-clad pussy along this earlier in the evening.

He was squirming helplessly beneath her. Not trying to get away... but trying to get closer.

She gave his dick a squeeze, and he cried out her name. Her girlhood screamed in hunger at the way he said it. Like she was the only thing he would ever want.

Her left knee pressed down into the grass beside his right side. Her right knee pushed into his left side. Her toes were brushing his pants.

"Lincoln..."

One hand was aiming his cock toward her body.

One hand was lifting her skirt up to her belly button.

"I want you to look at us..."

She lowered herself down just enough so she could slip his cockhead between her lips; teasing them both with the promise of coupling.

"I want you to see the very moment your dick enters me..."

She let herself lower a little more, and his eyes were burning with fire as his very tip disappeared inside his sister.

"I want you to watch as you fuck me..."

She wiggled her butt as she took him deeper and deeper...

She let her hand go... and now it was only cock and pussy. Brother and sister. With nothing in the way. Nothing able to stop them.

"I want you to watch as my pussy grasps you and pulls you in deep, Lincoln..."

With a deep moan, her hips settled onto his. She was looking into his eyes... but he was looking at their sexes.

Almost nothing of him was left outside her smouldering embrace.

A perfect union.

She lifted up, and his face screwed up in pleasure as her walls refused to let him go.

His dick reappeared, inch by inch, covered in her wet heat. Little drops of red trailed down his length as she let herself fall back onto him; taking his fullness in one thrust.

She leaned forward, her hand still holding her skirt up as she wiggled her hips... as she grinded her pussy around his cock, not wanting to let him go even for a second... not willing to let even a single inch exist outside of her body.

Her other hand cradled his cheek in her palm, and she kissed his lips. Her warm breath tickled his chin.

"I want you to watch as you make me yours."

She closed her eyes and arched her back as she kept grinding into him. Her sticky juices running down his cock as she made him caress all of her walls. Her throat bent as her head fell back, as her lips opened to moan and beg him for more.

She let her skirt fall down...

Her hands went to his chest...

Her nails pressed deeply into his skin...

Her eyes were burning with fire as she stared into his own...

"I want you to pour your love into me."

She gripped his sides tighter with her knees, and she rolled them over. She landed on her back. And as soon as he settled atop her, his dick plunging back into her depths, she wrapped her legs around his lower back, squeezing him so tight he could barely move.

"And like the good big sister that I am..."

Her hands trailed to his hips, and she grasped onto him. Lifting him up, feeling his dick unsheathe itself from her sex...

"I'm going to do my damn best to keep it all inside me..."

She slammed him down at the same moment she thrust her hips against him, making their sexes crash into each other with wild need.

She pulled him back out of her depths. She groaned as she felt his boyhood throb against her walls.

With a sudden movement, he took the initiative and drove deep into her core.

With a cry, she wrapped her arms around his back; her nails pressing into his back.

"Again, Lincoln. Do it again!"

He lifted out of her pussy's hold... a desperate fight for every inch... And once he was only halfway out, he couldn't leave her anymore... He threw himself back into her heated embrace, feeling her wrap perfectly around him like a cozy blanket.

He cried out as her nails scraped his back with each thrust he made.

She whimpered and begged him to keep going... to keep thrusting... to-

"Keep fucking me, Linc!"

Her breathless cries were reaching a fevered pitch, a mind-numbing crescendo as her mind was filled with nothing but her brother; as her virgin sex was filled, over and over again, with his steadfast love for her and only her.

She pressed her lips to his shoulder, stifling her pleas with his burning skin. She opened her mouth and spoke across his skin; her warm breath sending chills down his spine.

"Don't you love this?"

He groaned as he sunk back into her depths with a deep, slow rush; his body falling into hers with such ease it was like they were made to be a perfect, though tight, fit.

He turned his head so his lips pressed into her hair.

"Yes," he replied with a low voice dripping with passion. "Do you?"

He suddenly hilted himself with startling speed, nearly crushing her to the ground in animalistic need; she screamed into his shoulder.

"God, I fucking love it! Harder! Do me harder!"

His arms wrapped around her shoulders as he lay across her perky breasts.

Their sweaty bodies shared enough heat they'd forgotten the cold night was watching over their nakedness. Their slick heat was dripping onto Luna's thighs, covering the ground as they continued their coupling for as long as they could possibly go.

His breath was hitching against her ear. Her cries were pressing into his fevered skin. Their arms held on tighter, pulling their hearts together; the rush of their shared rhythm falling into perfect unison.

She gave up throwing her hips against his. He was doing a fine job fucking her pussy raw.

Instead, she held on tighter with her legs. Making his progress slow and hard. Forcing him to work for it. To truly fuck her as rough as he could.

She nudged his neck with her nose.

"Lincoln..."

He couldn't stop thrusting into her core... b-but.. he... he could move his head, could pull his nose away from her hair, her fulfilling scent.

He looked into her eyes; becoming trapped inside like a bunny that hopped into a wolf's den.

"Look into my eyes, brother..."

One of her soft hands pressed to his cheek as she kept him focused on her steady gaze.

"...as you spill your love deep inside me."

His eyes darkened like the twilight sky overhead; a blazing fire burnt inside his pupils like two dazzling stars shining down on her face.

She craned her neck to press her lips onto his.

"Are you sure you want this?"

He groaned as he felt his cock swell inside her body; her pussy walls forming a tight seal around his solid tool.

"Yes," he growled in hungry, desperate need.

She pressed her lips harder against his, slipping her hand into his hair. She tugged on his head and his back, pulling him flush against her body. She could feel his pulsing sex as it filled her to the brim, sparing no inch of space between her womb and his coming invasion.

She released his lips and gasped for air.

"Then, what are you waiting for?"

She kissed him again, softer, firmer...

"Cum inside me."

She rubbed his back, his hair, as her pussy coaxed him to make good on his promise... To prove he yearned for her as badly as she desired him in a gushing wave of lust.

"Your not gonna leave your sister hanging, right?"

She groaned as he picked up his pace; working as fast as her tight grip would allow.

"Keep fucking me, Linc, and don't stop..."

She felt him try to pull back, only to crash forward once more; driving into the entrance to her deepest place.

"...until you have nothing left to give."

They gazed into each other's eyes as they both felt it...

As her pussy milked his dick; as he gave her all his love, bursting forth from his body like waves crashing against a beach.

She took it with a low groan, a hungry growl; sucking him dry. Her hands stroked his warm, shaking body as he drew ragged breaths.

Even still, their bodies continued mating; until every drop of love was given.

With a deep groan, Lincoln collapsed onto his sister's breasts; his breathing desperate, heating up the fabric stretched tightly over her chest.

She ran her fingers through his hair, purring as he remained inside her body.

"That's right, stay close to me. Don't leave just yet~"

He groaned again as her walls continued massaging his dick. Somehow his loins found one more dollop of love to store inside his sister for safekeeping.

She moaned as she felt it all settle in her body. She lifted her hips a little off the ground; just to help things move along. She bit her lip as her mind carried her to places… thinking of a pool; imagining all of that liquid draining down into a little hole in the very back…

"How do you feel now?" she cooed to him as she lifted his head up from her boobs.

His face twitched, turning into a tired and goofy grin.

"Really…" a yawn interrupted him. "...good~"

The poor thing was so sleepy~

Fortunately, he had a big sister there to keep him warm all night long.

They held onto each other; their bodies drawn together almost as if an invisible force was pushing them deeper into the other's embrace. A powerful surge tingled across their bodies, growing stronger with each passing moment they shared their bodily heat. A desire too intense for either to resist… a need to fall in love; falling deeper and surer with each time they looked into the other's eyes. It was an electric magnetism.


End file.
